Could It Be Me and You?
by bwhfan13
Summary: Jerry is in love with Kim. Kim doesn't understand why. Jerry has loved Kim forever. But what happens when Kim's nerves get put to the test by someone she loved before? When she's on the edge of breaking down? Will Jerry prove his love to Kim? Or will it fall to pieces? Jerry X Kim/ Kerry
1. Finding Out

Jerry's P.O.V

It was like the weight of the world on my shoulders. Everyone expected me to try harder and harder. I had finally excepted that I would never be as good as Jack. I just wanted to give up. I looked over and saw Jack showing off for everyone. As I contiued to punch a dummy. Kim noticed how sad I was. "Hey, Jerry!" She walked over to me. "Kim, I'm busy." I punched the dummy harder. "What's wrong?" Kim asked again. "Nothing, leave me alone." I punched the dummy again. "NO!" Kim punched my dummy's head off. "Well..." I said looking at the dummy head in the middle of the dojo. "...that was rude..." I finished. The whole dojo was staring at Kim and I. "Sorry Jerry, but really, what's up with you?" I didn't look at her, and I just sighed saying, "It's Grace." I lied. "Oh, well, okay." Kim said knowing that I was lying. "I'll see you dudes later." I said grabbing my bag and heading out of the dojo, there was no way in hell that I was going to tell Kim I liked her, I mean, she practicly belongs with Jack. I was not going to mess that up.

Kim's P.O.V

I was watch Jack practice, like always, but that's when I saw Jerry. He was being kinda rude so I knocked off the head to his dummy. He said Grace was the issue, but I didn't believe him. I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

The Next Day

Jerry's P.O.V

I woke up and put on a shirt and jeans and went to school. Kim was leaning against her locker with Jack. So, I sighed and went to class. In Home Ec. Kim was my partner. "OK, so get the dough made Jerry we only have an hour!" I made the dough, knowing that I'd messed it up in some way. Kim mixed the dough and added choc. chips and we cooked the cookies and the teacher came by to try them. "These...are nasty, disgusting and every other word that means EW! You get a D!" Mr. Walksz (Made that up.) walked to another group. "I'm sorry Kim. I messed up." Kim knew that I had but she smiled instead. "It's oay, so did I!" She was trying to make me feel better. I could see the fury in her eyes.

Kim's P.O.V

Grace and I sat with the cheerleaders today. I didn't feel comfortable around the usual group. It was probably because of Jerry. I stabbed my meatloaf with my fork. "Grace? What's up with Jerry lately?" I said, remembering the talk Jerry and I had at the dojo. Grace looked at me, weirdly. "I have no clue, I asked him yesterday if he wanted to go see a movie, and he said NO." Grace said. "What! No way!" I said in shock. "Yeah, he said he liked someone else..." I looked around the cafetria, "Who?" I said looking everywhere for a girl out of Jerry's league. I turned around to see that Grace was staring right at me.


	2. All You Wanted

**Hey guys! I've got like 5 reviews on this story so I decided to write another chapter! Yayyy! I have an A in English but still mess up lol Nobody's perfect! I own nothing but the plot! Here you go!**

Kim's P.O.V

"You." Grace said looking dead at me. I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. I mean me and **Jerry? **It had always been me and Jack. I've never thought about Jerry than more than a brother. I turned to see Jerry, and he knew I'd found out. He stood up and slammed his chair into the table scaring Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Julie half to death. "How could you Grace!? I trusted you!" Jerry stomped out of the lunch room.

Jerry's P.O.V

Why did Grace do that? Now things aren't ever going to be the same. Kim is never going to talk to me ever again, like ever. I will just leave school go home and eat some Ben&Jerry's Ice Cream and pout about how my life will never be the same I was about to leave when someone came up behind me, and grabbed my arm.

Kim's P.O.V

Once Jerry stomped out of the lunch room, I decided to make him feel better and chase after him. I saw him at the staircase and ran over to him grabbing him arm.

**A/N: SORRY IM CHANGING P.O.V'S SO MUCH! FORGIVE MEEE!**

Jerry's P.O.V

I turned to see Kim looked up at me, with her beautiful brown eyes that I just can't get enough of. The way her perfect blond curls hung down her shoulders...Damn it, Jerry! I looked down at her to met her gaze. She looked at me with a smile which sent me the feeling that she cared and wasn't mad. That's when I realized it was **KIM**. It wasn't any other girl in this school who would slap me and walk away. It was her. Kim, who had not a care in the world of what people thought of her, Kim, the girl who liked be looked at, Kim, the girl I'd fallen in love with 2 years ago. I smiled back. She said, "Is it true?" I looked down lower and realized she was still holding my arm and she was wearing the charm bracelet I bought her for her birthday a while ago. I wasn't embarrased around Kim, why was I acting like such a chickenshit? "Yeah.." I whispered while closing my eyes, Why did I say that?! She felt how sad I was somehow, she placed a hand on my face. "It's okay...I just wasn't expecting that." Kim said as calmly and quietly as she could. I took her hand off my face and held it gently.

Kim's P.O.V

Touching Jerry sent sparks throughout my body. Like I was hypnotized. Jerry held my hand in his right hand, I think I even blushed. He acted like a bad boy who could get girls easy. But when it came to me, I think he was the sweetest guy I've ever met. "Jerry?" I asked quietly once I realized he wasn't replying. "Yeah?" Jerry said back. "You a sweet guy..." Jerry interupted me, "I get it Kim, you don't love me as much as I love you." Jerry let go of my hands and began walking towards the door. "Jerry! Wait!" I ran over to him. "Leave me alone, Kim, I know what your going to say and I don't want to hear it." Jerry said almost to the doors. That's when I had it. "Obviously? You don't because I was going to say that I love you too!" Jerry stopped not turning around. I ran over to him grabbed his arm and turned him around and slung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jerry's P.O.V

Kim hated me and I knew it and just as I was walking away she kissed me. It wasn't a quick kiss, I was all lovey-dovey, it was a Kim kiss. And as shocked as I was I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back, we must have stood there for 5 minutes. We broke apart and smiled at each other. "I love you." We both said at the same time, I kissed her again and she kissed back. That's when I knew, Kim was anything but ordinary.


	3. Best Kisser

Kim's P.O.V

Kissing Jerry felt good. Like it was supposed to happen. I just let all I had go into the kiss, all my thoughts, emotions, and feelings. I kissed him again I hugged under hiss arms and dug my nails into his back through his loose fitting tee shirt. Jerry pulled me closer to him I could feel him smiling against my lips. I pulled back and breathed heavily. I fixed my hair. I smiled at him. We laughed awkwardly.

Jerry's P.O.V

When Kim pulled me back into another kiss, I smiled, she really did love me. I could taste her cherry lip gloss. She was perfect, even if she didn't believe it. She didn't belong with Jack, she belonged with me.

Kim's P.O.V

"I love you." Jerry said sweetly. I believed him even though he was such a player. I felt like he was the one for me. I entertwined our fingers and walked out of the school. We skipped the rest of school and karate practice. I wanted to be with him. We went to my old treehouse. He helped me up into it. "Jerry?" I said smiling. He looked nervous. "What..?" He trailed off. "You are amazing." I hugged him. All of a sudden, he kissed me and said, "Will you be my girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Crawford?" I laighed and kissed him, "How could I say no? Your the best kisser!" We laughed.


End file.
